1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with an electrical receptacle assembly employing interference fitting and latching parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a surge suppressor unit manufactured and marketed by Hubbell Incorporated of Orange, Conn., the assignee of the subject application, has employed an electrical receptacle assembly comprised of multiple housing and wall mounting parts which are assembled together by the use of fasteners, such as screws. Particularly, this electrical receptacle assembly has employed three separate housing parts, a generally U-shaped mounting bridge part and a plurality of holes in the parts and screw fasteners for insertion through the holes to attach the parts together.
These parts and their holes must be properly aligned with one another and held in such orientation while the screw fasteners are properly inserted through the aligned holes to secure the parts together. As can be readily appreciated, aligning the multiple parts of the receptacle assembly and then securing the parts together by the use of screw fasteners can be tedious and slow, and thus costly.
Consequently, a need still exists for improvements in the design and construction of an electrical receptacle assembly which reduces the above-mentioned drawbacks without introduction of others in their place.